play_station_storefandomcom-20200214-history
DOOM
Doom (previously titled Doom 4) is a reboot of the Doom series released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on May 13, 2016. It is the third major game released by id Software and published by Bethesda Softworks since their acquisition by ZeniMax Media, following Rage and Doom 3: BFG Edition. Early planning and development began in August 2007, and is still continuing with the release of patches, downloadable content packs, and planned updates. The game features a story detailing the invasion of the UAC Mars Base by the forces of Hell. The new Doom has been built on a successor to id Software's id Tech 5 game engine which id Software has dubbed id Tech 6. Gameplay-wise the game resembles the action-oriented nature of the classic Doom games much more than the horror style of Doom 3, with a heavy emphasis on strong weapons, fast and agile player movement, and quickly paced encounters with large groups of foes. From a graphic and architectural point of view, its advanced designs are aesthetically closer to Doom 3 in some regards, but with many deliberate nods to the original series, particularly with respect to its new enemy designs. Plot A team of UAC researchers has spent years on Mars developing technologies for interdimensional exploration, which led them to discover Hell and its infinite source of power known as Argent energy. Led by Dr. Samuel Hayden, they built the Argent Tower, a huge device to extract this energy from Hell, filter and purify it, and make it usable by human technologies, solving all of Earth's ongoing energy crises. However, this came at great cost. The corrupting influences of Hell could not be held back, and some staff members, particularly Dr. Olivia Pierce, would prove vulnerable to seduction by the dark powers of the demons. With Dr. Hayden's influence reduced by his illness and transference into a cyborg body, Dr. Pierce oversaw the transformation of the UAC into a regimented cult dedicated to the worship of the demons, and bent her sights on using the Argent energy to rip open a permanent portal to Hell. During UAC expeditions to Hell, Dr. Hayden uncovered evidence in an artifact known as the Helix Stone of an ancient warrior trapped in Hell known as the Doom Slayer, who was feared and loathed by the demons for destroying vast numbers of them in battles waged across eons of time. He brought this warrior, who had been entombed in a sarcophagus by the demons, back to Mars to serve as a fail-safe in case the demons were to invade the base, with or without Olivia's help. As he feared, this happened when Olivia unleashed a Hell Wave from the Lazarus Labs' Hell portal. The player awakens as the Doom Slayer, also known as the Doom Marine, at the beginning of the game with the invasion already in full swing, and must start out by reclaiming the powerful Praetor suit and fighting to find out the cause of the invasion. Meanwhile, Dr. Hayden tries to control the marine's actions to make sure he does things the way he wants them done, while Olivia continues to pursue the permanent opening of the Hell portal. The marine must try to stop her at all costs. Category:PS4 Category:Games Category:Modern PS Games